Love and heartaches
by Miiuh
Summary: Katherine has a crush on Kiba. What Katherine doesn't know is that Kiba also likes her. they have been friends for years now and start to get closer until something happens that changes Katherine her life. Will this give her a countdown to her life or will she actually get through and survive? Find out. Kiba x OC and slight Sasuke x OC. both different OC's though.


Authoress: Wow, my first fanfic. I am actually quite surprised that I started this XD Oh well… I kinda figured I wanted to write a story about our dear Kiba because everyone knows that he is hot \o/. I kind of dedicate this story to a fellow writer who made a really nice story about a girl that had a curse mark and stuff. Thanks to her I really wanted to write because that story really made me cry xD. I am sorry if my English isn't perfect but I will try though. I am Dutch so (Ik houd van jullie!) Luv you all and thanks for reading my story and please Review! I will use some of my best friends names in this fanfiction cuz they are awesome and deserve it. ;3

Disclaimer: I do not wish to own Naruto, because I know that would make many people mad. Hehe *scary laugh*

Episode 1:

Kiba woke up early today because he was greeted by Akamaru's barking. "Hey boy" Kiba said while patting Akamaru on the head. "Bark!" said Akamaru who trotted away to leave Kiba be so he can dress himself for school.

"Hey mom and hey Hana" said Kiba who was walking down the stairs and saw that Tsume was cooking again and that Hana was reading a book at the dining table. "Hey Kibs" said Hana teasingly while standing up to help Tsume again who was mumbling something about burned eggs. "Hey Kibs. Is Kathy coming again today?" said Hana teasingly while helping her mother with the eggs. "Uhm… we are going to hang out at the park today. Why?" "Oh, you guys just seemed to spend a lot of time lately, so I was wondering what was up with the two of you" replied Hana. "Uhm, I really don't know what you are talking about. We are just friends!" mumbled Kiba while blushing. Hana just laughed at this and Tsume looked at Kiba with a teasing smile. "Oh my dear Kibs is in love!" said Tsume a little too loud. "Mooooom. I am not in love, ok? Kathy and I are just friends… just so you know." "You don't have to worry little brother. We won't tell" giggled Hana while Kiba was furiously blushing. "I have to go to school now! Bye mom! Bye Hana!" Kiba said quickly and ran away without having any breakfast. "Wait Kiba! You forgot to have breakfast first!" yelled Tsume after him, but Kiba was already out of the house before she could finish the sentence.

Meanwhile:

"Kathy wake up! KATHY WAKE UP NOW! KATHY GOD DAMNED!" yelled an angry little sister from downstairs. "YES I AM COMING!" yelled an angry Katherine while brushing her teeth. Katherine got out of the bathroom to put on her slippers and go downstairs a little mad at her sister still. "Jeesh Amy, why did you yell like that! We have enough time to be ready for school." "I really don't care cause I want to go to school early, ok?" mumbled Amy while looking away. "Ohhh Amy, are you in love?" smirked an amused Katherine. "Kathy! What are you TALKING about…." Said an angry Amy back to her laughing sister. "Wait Kathy, you are the one talking because YOU are in love with that one guy. What was his name again? Oh right, Kiba!" smirked Amy back evilly. This took effect instantly because Katherine was instantly blushing like a maniac. "I-I-I am NOT in love with Kiba! We have been friends for YEARS now." Stuttered a blushing Katherine. Amy just shrugged it off and walked away grabbing her phone from the kitchen table and walked to the door to go outside and step in the backseat of the car. Katherine in the meanwhile was turning off the TV Amy was looking at a while back and then grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit and started to walk out of the door too. While locking the door she started humming one of her favorite songs and after locking the door, she walked to the car and stepped inside while closing the door behind her. She looked behind her to see if any cars were passing by and saw that Amy wasn't wearing her seatbelt. "Amy, please wear your seatbelt." Said Katherine as nice as possible. "PISS OFF" was Amy's reply. Katherine got a nice jump scare out of that and shrugged it off. "piss off yourself stupid platonic whore…" mumbled Katherine back so softly her sister didn't hear it. Amy was listening to some music anyway and it was pretty LOUD. "Anyway, let's go!" smiled a happy Katherine knowing she'll see her best friends back and her secret crush. Yep, Kathy had a crush and it was the loud, boisterous and good-looking Kiba Inuzuka. Thinking about him made Katherine blush madly.

After arriving at school Amy quickly stepped out of the car and walked away to her friends. Noticing Amy's blush when she saw Sasuke Uchiha looking at Amy made Katherine giggle. "Oh so she IS in love. I have to remind myself to make fun of her for that. Hehe" laughed Katherine evilly. "Wow, I never heard such a monstrous and creepy laugh before Kathy" laughed a familiar voice behind her and started to blush instantly when she saw who was standing behind her. "Hey Kiba-kun. Uhm… how was your weekend?" mumbled a shy Katherine while patting the ground shyly with the top of her shoe. "Hehe. It was actually pretty bad-ass this weekend. We- blabla" Katherine only got to listen to a part of his sentence because she was too focused looking at his gorgeous smile and eyes. She started to look down from his eyes to his lips and saw them moving up and down. She slowly started to open her mouth too, because she suddenly got the urge to kiss him right here on this very school-yard, until she was suddenly hugged from behind by really strong arms. She got lifted up in the air and started to giggle knowing it was her friend Naruto, because he was the only one who ever does something like that. After Naruto let her down she instantly turned around and jumped into a hug. "I'ma cuddlin' ma lazor!" laughed Katherine while jumping into Naruto's arms. Naruto started to laugh with her. "Well well well, I guess I will have to teach you a lesson again Kathy" said Naruto very slyly. "NOOOO!" screamed a scared Katherine. She ran away from Naruto but she heard his footsteps behind her until she was cornered. "DON'T!" yelled a scared Katherine. Even though she knew it was just for fun she still didn't like it when Naruto tickled her, because she knew he wouldn't stop until she said the magic words. Naruto jumped for her and started to tickle her at those exact spots that made her cry out of laughter. "STOP NARUTO! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE" cried a laughing Katherine. "Well say the magical words first then" smirked an amused Naruto. "NOOOO" cried Katherine out loud. But eventually she couldn't handle it anymore and yelled out loud "You are better than me!" "Aaaand?" asked a laughing Naruto. "And…and… you are the funniest person I know!" cried a desperate Katherine. "Ok fine.. fine I'll let you go… atleast… for now" laughed Naruto cockily. While Naruto was laughing, Katherine quickly ran away and hid behind Kiba's back while clinging herself to his shirt. "Protect me Kiba-kun! Pleaseeeee?" asked an anxious Katherine. "Don't you worry my dear Kathy. I will save the day!" said kiba while doing a superman pose. Katherine laughed at this and after that she heard the school bell. "I'll see you guys in English class." Said Katherine while walking away. "Wait!" said Kiba quickly. "I'll walk you to class. I can't just leave a cute little girl behind." said Kiba huskily. Katherine started to blush furiously at this but quickly turned around to hide her blush from him. She then walked to her math class with her dearest friend and crush: Kiba Inuzuka himself.

After school Kiba and Katherine were walking to the park together. Katherine did a cartwheel for fun. Kiba looked at her smiling and blushed when Katherine smiled back. Kiba quickly looked away and acted like nothing happened. Katherine turned around and looked around her "It's pretty nice here. I'm happy we can hang out so often." Said Katherine happily. Kiba turned to look at her and then said "Ye, you're right. It's pretty relaxing here." "Gotcha!" laughed Katherine when she jumped in for a hug and hugged him tightly. Katherine started to giggle but was interrupted when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She fell down on the ground and started to twitch from the pain. Kiba quickly kneeled down next to her and swooped her up. "KATHY! What's wrong?!" "K-K-Kiba… it hurts. Please, make it stop!" screamed Katherine painfully. "I'll take you to the hospital!" Kiba held her bridal style while running to the hospital.

While running as fast as he can he heard Kathy gasp for breath as she found it hard to breathe. "Kathy?" whispered Kiba anxiously. "Kathy you hear me?" "K-k-kiba-kun. I- Can't – Breathe" gasped Katherine. "Kathy!" Kiba yelled but she didn't respond.

Will Katherine survive and will Kiba be quick enough to save her or was he too late? Find out in the next chapter :3

Amy: WHY MAKE ME SO MEAN?

Miiuh: CUZ YOU ARE IN THIS STORY :C

Amy: But I am your friend :C

Miiuh: Don't worry you'll turn nice….. someday 8D

Amy: *pouts*

End of this chapter guys! See ya next time and don't forget to subscribe or I will eat your cookies and do something worse. ;3 *smiles creepily*

Bye guys


End file.
